Sari's Twin sister
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: (I think this is called a self insert...:/ ) Sari had a twin sister and they are best friends. She's there when Sari is rescued by the Autobot's, and she's there when Sari get's chosen by the Allspark. But there's a twist, she get's chosen to. And what happens when the Elite Gaurd finds out a bout this? (Sorry if the summary is a bit corny :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a new story that I am posting and I hope thtat I have as many people read this as the last one...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything of or about the transformers.**

Chapter one

I sat up and looked around my room that I shared with my twin sister, the sun was shining and the birds were singing in my windowsill. I looked over at Sari's bed, 'That's weird.' I thought. I pulled off the covers and went to the table that we left notes on for each other. I looked for a pink or orange one, aha! Here it is: Went with Dad to labs, want you to come to.: I ran to the split closet and pulled out an outfit that looks exactly like my sisters except its green. Then I grabbed my lime green boots and ran for the door. I turned around and locked it once it shut and let the key land against my chest as the necklace I had made it. I took off running for the stairs to go down to the labs. I remembered that Dad was leading a field trip on tour through the lab. I as soon as the door swooshed open I saw Sari chasing Sparkplug around with her security card in his mouth. I laughed and walked towards them, "Hang on Sari, you hold onto the key and pull while I hold his hindquarters." She whirled around to face me, "About time you got here." I smiled as I grabbed sparkplugs rear while Sari grabbed the key. "Pull!" We both pulled and tugged in the opposite direction, that is, until Sari's hands slipped off the cards smooth surface. Sparkplug took off running with me and Sari in hot pursuit. We ran past Dad and nearly knocked over some kid's, "Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder as I continued running after my sister and her robotic puppy. We soon caught up to him outside. I ran over to my twin's side and grabbed the key and pulled. Suddenly two vehicles pulled up to our side. I looked over at the same time as my sister and saw a huge green army van and a compact yellow car that looked like the chiefs. The green one pulled up closer to us as we finally pulled the key loose from sparkplug. Sari held it limply in one hand as the van loomed over her, " Hi little creature. Did you lose your owner bot?" Me and Sari exchanged glances before running away screaming, "Ahhhhhh!" The compact cars alarm went off, "Ahh! Those things must be armed with high frequency alarms!" " I think they're scared. " The green one commented. We ran around the corner and turned around just in time to see this huge brown and white monster with tentacles. Sari continued to scream as an arm wrapped around her, "Aiiiie!Aieeeeee!" I ran towards her, " Hang on Sar-" I was cut off as a tentacle wrapped around me pinning my arms to my side. I looked over at Sari and saw the same thing had happened to her. " Help!" We screamed at the same time. All of a sudden, all the vans, fire trucks, and cops (including the chief) pull away except for one van, one fire truck, one cop motorcycle, and the little yellow car. As if on signal they started to Transform into robots. The yellow robot saw us trapped in the tentacles. " Hang on! We're coming!" It turned around and said something to the red and blue one. I tried to make out what they were saying but they were too far away. Without warning the robot that looked like a ninja lept away from the group and threw some kind or razor stars at the monster. I sickened as I watched it's skin absorb them. Then the robot attacked it directly and I watched in horror as he to was absorbed into the things skin. The big red and blue one pulled out a red and blue axe and ran towards us. He jumped into the air and lopped off the tentacles holding me and Sari, "Whoaaa!" He turned his head, " They're coming Bumblebee!" I saw the yellow one come running towards us. He jumped and caught us in both hands then turned around and took off running towards the underground parking. He slowed down once he had cleared the entrance. Sari looked up from his left hand while I was sitting in his right hand. " Thanks for saving us. " "Yeah thanks. " He smiled and looked at us, " I'm Bumblebee, who are you two?" I nodded at Sari, " That's Sari, and I'm her twin sister,Sadi. " Suddenly the probes started firing little shots at Bumblebee. "Gahh!" He set us down and ran back out the door. Sari looked at me and we both grinned at each other. She headed for the open door way, but I steered her in the direction of the ramp. She smiled, and we ran towards it and raced up it onto the roof. We watched as the robots continued firing at the giant monster. We suddenly heard an engine rev behind us and turned around just intime to see Bumblebee come racing by us straight towards the monsters head. As he sped off the roof, he Transformed and held some kind of pole sword in his hand and flew into the creatures mouth. As soon as it shut it's mouth an electrical wave passed over it sending goo everywhere. We ran down the ramp and out of the under ground parking towards a Transformed Bumblebee. Sari went off like a bomb. She was going so fast that the only thing that I caught was, "Can we come with you?" "Sari my friends hurt real bad, I'm not sure, " I pressed him further, "Come on you can trust this face can't you?" He finally relented and opened the door. We crawled in and laid down so our heads wouldn't be seen. They drove towards the peir, "Um... Will we be able to breath down there?" "Oh sure. What's breathe?" Sari and I exchanged glances as we entered the underwater base. We couldn't see anything so Sari started to get squirmish. I think the other robots got suspicious cause Bumblebee whipped around the corner and dumped us down some kind of chute. "Whoa!" We yelled as we slid downward. I was the first one to land then Sari landed on my back, "Omph!" She looked down and smiled. After I pushed her off of me, we looked at our surroundings. The first thing that caught my attention was an orange box that was glowing blue. We both cautiously walked toward it. As we got near, a beam of light shot towards Sari that enveloped her security card and a twin beam shot towards me enveloping my whole body. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped and it stopped glowing. Sari looked down at her security card, it now looked like a large metal key. "Ohhh! If you messed this up you owe me a new security card. " I felt something cold grasp the end of my shirt and lift me off the ground, "Whoa!" I was turned around and saw the red and blue robots face, " How did you get aboard this ship?"Bumblebee came in, " I was narrowing it down to my top 5, they followed me home?" Before he could answer, a loud voice said, "Prime! You'd better get up here,now!" The big one let us go and he and Bumblebee took off running through the door. Me and Sari looked at each other and ran after them. When we arrived, there was a red and white robot standing next to a table with the ninja bot laid out on it with jumper cables attached to him and the ninja bot. "Circuit damage is to extensive, I can't keep him stable!" He yelled while messing with the jumper cables. Sari started sliding toward the table, "Whoa!" I looked at her the same time Bumblebee did and saw that her key was glowing and pulling her toward the ninja robot. Bumblebee picked her up and set her down on the table next to the robot. She looked at me uncertain of what she should do. I nodded, "Go on. " She ran past the ninja's head to the other side of his chest. There on the exposed circuitry, was a small slab of metal that had a slot that looked like a 'y'. Sari held out her metal key as it began to glow, it changed it's shape until it looked like the slot in the slab of metal. Sari put the key into the slot and a fog of briliant blue light enveloped the ninja's chest. When Sari pulled the key out everybody looked at his chest. It was compleatly healed! The red and white robot stared with his mouth agape as the ninja robot slowly stirred and raised himself into a sitting position and groaned as he rubbed his head. "That's quite the cure you have little one. " He said as he looked right at my sister. Bumblebee looked at Sari, "Can every body do that on this planet?!" Sari looked at him blankly, "I don't even know how I did that. " The red and blue one shook his head and sighed, "At this point nothing surprises me. I've seen more action in this one solar cycle than my entire carrier at the elite gaurd. " I climbed up onto the table and walked over to Sari, "I think we'd better go," I motioned at the screen that was portraying images up top, "I think Dads looking for us. "

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After Dad had welcomed the Autobots to detroit, me and Sari walked home before the presentation was over. "Well that was an exciting day, wasn't it?" Sari asked as she yawned. I nodded and unlocked the door. As we walked in I asked, "So if that weird box thing did that to your key, then what did it do to me?" We started walking to to our room at the very top of sumdack tower. "I don't you feel any different?" "I don't know. " I sighed, and then lept back in surprise. I looked at Sari. She was staring at me wide eyed, "How did...?" I shrugged and my shoulders. I took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, a stream of fire came from my lips and flowed into the open hallway. I closed my mouth and the fire ceased. I looked over at Sari who was staring at me once again, "I have a twin who can breath fire?!" I laughed, "And I have a twin who can heal Autobots. " We hugged each other in a warm embrace and laughed at the same time.

The next morning we met the Autobots in the parking lot of sumdack tower, "Ready to see something cool?" Sari asked as she walked up to Optimus. "I think so. " Sari ran over to Bumblebee as he opened the door. The motor cycle rode up to me, "Why don't you ride with me?" "Sure. " I said as a compartment opened and a black helmet with brown trim was revealed, "Thank you. " I said as I slipped it on and bukled the straps. I hopped onto the seat and we all sped away from the labs. The beggining of the trip was mostly in silence until the motorcycle spoke, "My names Prowll. Whats your's?" I smiled, "My names Sadi. " "Sadi... That's a nice name. " I smiled and we sped on. We soon arrived at an old abandoned factory. Sari jumped out of Bumblebee's cab and walked up to the door. "You guy's need a home base and a ship at the bottom of lake michigan is way to far away to get here and there quickly. " She waved her hand at the doorway, "My Dad unknowingly bought this at it's forclosure. He doesn't even know that he owns it. " The Autobots Transformed and looked inside. The big green one nodded, "It looks like it needs a little bit of work, but it looks promising. " He looked at Optimus, "What do you think boss bot?"Optimus nodded, "Bulkheads right, and Sari to, we need a base that's close enogh that we can react to the problem with time. " We walked in and immediatly started working, well,almost immediatly. As me and Sari were walking toward the door, Optimus blocked the way, "You girls helped us find this base, and for that we're grateful, but this is our job. " He turned around and called over his shoulder, "Besides,this is a job for heavy machinery. " He started walking into the building as I let out a frusterated sigh, accidentaly releasing a stream of fire next to his foot. He jerked around as I covered my mouth with both hands. "What in the name of the Allspark was that?!" Sari walked over to me as I took my hands off my mouth, "Remember when I fixed Prowl with my key? Well, that wasn't the only thing that was changed. We're still trying to figure out what happened to Sadi. " Prowl walked over to us and knelt down infront of me, "Can you do that again?" I nodded and closed my eyes while I took a deep breath, I held it in before sneeking a peek at Sari. When I exhaled a small stream of fire escaped my lips, then a raging torrent of liqued fire launched away from me 20 ft. into the air. I closed my mouth and the fire disapitated. Prowl grinned, "Impressive. " Optimus finally consented and let me and Sari help out with fixing up the base. As Bulkhead was bashing at a half crumpled wall, I walked off to explore the rest of the base.

I soon came upon a metal door. The pannel that acctivated it high off the ground and far out of my reach. As I was standing there trying to figure out how to open the door without flying(even though I can't)I closed my eyes and scrunched up my forehead. When I opened my eyes, I gasped, I was looking right at the pannel. "Ahh!" I turned around to see if any of the Autobots had snuck up behind me and picked me up. No one was there. I turned back around, and as I brushed a stray peice of red hair out of my eyes I noticed that the wall was moving up and down, in a flapping motion if you will. "That's weird... " I murmmered. I reached my arm back to scratch my neck when I froze as my hand bumped against something smooth. I slowly turned my head so I could look at my back. Then of course, I screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Autobots came running in only to have to hit the deck before I rammed into them, "Look out!" I yelled as I flew facefirst into Optimus' chest. Thwap! I would have fallen onto my butt, but Optimus held out his hand and caught me. "Are you okay Sadi?" I rubbed my head and groaned, "Ugh... I will be, mph, I think. " He set me down on the ground infront of everybody. Bulkhead looked at me, "How were you doing that?" I rubbed one arm with my hand as two huge red, bat-like wings, with silver, metal armor in some places, slowly unfolded. I looked at the ground as everyone gasped. Sari soon came huffing in carrying a box, "Huff(pant)don't worry about me guys(pant)I'll do all the work. " She looked at me and gasped. She dropped the box and ran over to me and felt my wings careful to avoid the metal armor as Prowl came over to me. "Where did these come from?" I shrugged, "I don't know, same place my fire breath came from I'm guessing. " He nodded thoughtfully, "Hmmm... " He trailed off as he walked away in deep thought. Optimus turned to the other Autobots, "Okay,lets get back to work. " Sari stayed behind as they all left. "Would you... " She blushed and looked down at her feet. I smiled as I laid down on the ground, "Okay. " She ran over and kneeled on my back. "Hang on. " I cautioned as I flapped my wings and zipped into the main room. Sari slowly stood up and stood on my back as if I was a snowboard, "This is awesome!" She yelled in delight. Bumblebee looked up the same time that Optimus did, "You be careful up there. " He called as Bumblebee called to Sari, "Sweet ride. " I playfuly growled, "I'm not a personal taxi you 's, I don't think it's a good idea to taunt someone who can weld your skid plates to the ceiling. " I crossed my arms over my chest and humphed. I landed upright infront of the couch causing Sari to land on the couch with her butt.

She looked around, " Hey you guys work fast,this place looks awesome!" I looked around and reflected that what she said was true. Bulkhead was murmmering as he was moving around a chair made out of three tires. "And... We're done. " He stood up and looked around with a satisfied grin. Sari stood up and jumped around excitedly, "You know what this calls for?" Everybody looked at me and Sari questinongly, "What do you mean Sari?" Prowll looked at Sari. Sari smiled, "We totally need to have a sleep over!" I gasped, "Thats a great idea! If we had a sleepover we could teach the Autobots more things about earth with the more time we spend with them. Maybe you guys could even think about it as a learning expierience. " Optimus nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfuly, "Yes, we could all stand to learn more about this planet while we are to remain here. " Sari cheered, "Great! Me and Sadi will run home and grab some essentials before coming back and starting the sleepover. " As I laid down on the floor I called to the Autobots, "We'll be back soon. " I added jokingly, "Try not to let the place fall apart while we are gone. "Optimus scratched the top of his head, "We checked the foundation already and found that they were quite solid. So I doubt that they would fall while you were gone. Even though, what help would you be in keeping them upright? If we couldn't stand them up, why would you?" I looked at him with my mouth wide open. Sari and I glanced at each other before giggling. "No, no, no. Not literaly, it's called a figure of speach. " I said as I flew off the ground, "Thats another thing we will explain tonight. See you guys later. " I flew into the air and out the air vent. On the way to sumdack towers it started to rain. "Ugh...this is going to make my hair all frizzy. " My twin grumbled. " No problemo. " I grinned as I flew higher and higher till we were above the clouds. "Wow... " Sari breathed as she looked up at the full moon and blinking stars. "It's pretty,isn't it?" I asked as we peacfully glided along. "It sure is." I looked down at a break in the rain clouds and saw that we were nearing the tower. "Hang on." I called over my shoulder as I began my desent. Sari tightened her grip as I rode the ending storms wind downward. Sari pulled a remote out of her pocket and opened the automatinc sliding glass wall. We ran inside and split up. Sari started packing all of our stuff while I left a green note on the table to Dad incase he worried. When I set down the pen I turned around to find Sari holding up my backpack, "Ready sis?" I smiled, "You bet." I held onto it by the straps as I got down on the floor. Sari climbed on and set her backpack down on my back infront of her. I flew out the large window/door and slowed down so Sari could shut it before flying off towards the base.

When we arrived back at the main room we set our backpacks down before I helped to set up a game of advanced diz doo. Sari sat on the back of the cement couch and pushed the power button when I finished dropping the censors in a large square so the bots could play. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were the only ones playing so Optimus and Ratchet stood behind me while Sari shouted the different colors, "So whats the purpouse of this training?" I chuckled, "It's not training, it's for fun!" I suddenly got a cramp in my ribcage and seeing that everybody was having a good time I walked off slightly rubbing my side. I got to the hallway and saw that everbody was there, everybody except...Prowl!he was the one who was missing. I was muling over this until I had to concentrate on not crying out in pain when another and stronger cramp racked my whole body. I lent against the wall shaking as I covered my mouth with just one hand while I placed my hand against the wall to help me stay up. All of a sudden Prowl comes around the corner and sees me looking like I was in pain. I looked up at him as he knelt down and looked me in the eye, "Are you okay Sadi?" I shook my head as I was sent to my knees with another pain spiking cramp. I made a fist and slammed it against the floor letting a small cry escape my lips. As I slowly started to lose consciousness I sunk onto the floor ontop of my stomache. The last thing that I saw was Prowl flipping me over into his servo and looking at me with concerned optics. Then it all went black.

**Disclaimer! You guy's all read it in the first chapter so it's the same! And all flames will be used to roast marshmellows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are welcome!**

Chapter three

When I woke up I noticed that I was on a large berth(Transformer med. table or bed). Then I remembered the under water ship that the Autobots had at the bottom of lake michigan. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry red and white blob in my face. I groaned and blinked my eyes, once, twice, ahh now I could see Ratchets face looking down at me while smiling. "How'd your head get so small?" I said as I sat up. He chuckled, "My head hasn't gotten smaller,you've gotten bigger." I rubbed my head and froze in mid rub. Something didn't feel right. I lowered my hand infront of my face and froze. My hand was red with a half black metal covering over the wrist and slightly up my hand that had a small silver trim. I looked down at my other half and saw that the same changes had happened. I whipped my head over and looked at Ratchet as he lifted his hands into the air, "The allspark was the one who did this,not me kid." I swung my legs over and slowly stood up. I looked down at Ratchet who was a head or two shorter than me, "Do the others know?" He shook his head, "No while they were playing that human game Prowl came and whispered to me what happened. So the two of us brought you down here to figure out what happened then Prowl went back up to get the others and they're on their way here right now." "So what am I?" "Well, by my readings, your half organic, and half Cybertronian." "So I can Transform, into what?" He crossed his arms across his chest, "Well I'm not you now am I?" "So how do I do it?" "I'll leave that to the other bots to teach you." He looked at the main computer, "Which, they will arrive, with Sari in about 5 minuetes. I'll go and meet them at the door and leave you to prepare yourself on what you want to tell them and how you want to tell them. Or would you rather have me tell them?" I shook my head, "No thank you Ratchet. I'll tell them. How is Sari going to take it?" He shrugged and walked out the door. I stood up to my full height which was the same as Optimus, or maybe even an inch taller than him, as I heard voices coming from the hallway. The Autobots came in with Sari on Bumblebees shoulder. They stopped dead cold when they saw me. "Hi guys." I said while rubbing my arm with my hand. "How?" Optimus started until Ratchet interupted, "Neither I nor she knows how this happened so don't bother asking how just roll with it." Optimus nodded while Sari came up to me, "Are you still my twin sister?" I smiled and scooped her up into my arms and hugged her close to my face, "Of course I am." I set her back down on the ground when Optimus came up to me with something in his hand, "It's up to you Sadi,but would you like to become an auto bot?"I looked down into his open hand and saw a red insignia plaque. "Of course I would." He nodded and placed it on my chest. All of a sudden an alarm came blaring on as the computer spoke of Decepticon activity up top. "Autobots! Transform, and roll out!" As they Transformed Optimus turned to me, "Stay here Sadi. Your a new recruit and not cut out for battle yet. " I nodded as they drove out of the room. Ratchet turned to me, "Well, looks like I'm stuck teaching you how to Transform. "

I smiled as he led me and Sari into a large empty room. He turned around and faced me. "When you Transform, you need to concentrate on what your other mode is like." "But I don't know what my other mode is?" "Well then your just going to have to try to Transform into what your other mode is until you figure out what it is." He walked off leaving me and Sari alone. "Well looks like I'm going to have to get started." After half an hour of trying Sari looked at my back and saw a tail and my wings were still there. "Hey, what if your mode isn't a vehicle mode, what if it's an animal mode?" I looked at her, "I think your right." I tried several reptilian modes but none of them worked because of the wings. I went over and sat down on the floor next to Sari, "I don't get it. What kind of reptile has wings?" Sari and I sat there for five seconds before turning to each other, "A dragon!" We called out at the same time. I went back out into the middle of the room and concentrated. Sure enough I felt myself start to change. Sari gasped when I had finished. I opened my blue optics and looked at her while flashing her a toothy grin. "Ratchet! Come here, I found my mode." He soon walked in and stared with his jaw wide open. "Pretty cool, huh?" He nodded as I flapped my wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! So many people favorite this story and followed it in one day! I am so happy! (Sniffle…) It's so beautiful. Okay so thank you to all who checked out my story reviwed it and favorite it! You are all super stars!**

Chapter four

I Transformed back to bot mode and all three of us went back to the main room. I looked at the screen, "They're getting creamed out there!" I turned to Ratchet, "You've got to let me go and help!" "No. Optimus prime told you to stay here." I looked at Sari and motioned at Ratchet with my head. "So Ratchet..."She started to talk to him as I slipped toward the entrance. The airlock swooshed open and let me in. As I stepped in I remembered about my organic half and without thinking Transformed into dragon mode. I looked down at my skin and saw that it had turned blue. As the water flooded in I hesitantly took a breath and found out that when my skin was blue I could breathe under water. I Transformed and saw that my skin was still blue. I swam up to the surface when I arrived I saw that Sari and Ratchet had some how beat me to the surface and were talking with the other bots. I ran up to them. Optimus turned to me with a pretty big frown on his face, "I thought I told you to stay behind." I smiled,but frowned when I saw how dented and battered they were, "What happened to you guys?" Optimus pointed at the sumdack tower, "Apperentaly your father regenerated our worst enemy, Megatron." I slapped my forhead. "Great, nice one Dad." I saw an explosion at the top of the tower. A huge robot flew out and landed on the pavement aways infront of us. We got into the battle stance as we were shot at from above by a jet and a huge carrier plane, "Take cover!" Optimus shouted. We all dispersed and ran for other debree and used them as cover against the wave of fire. Optimus, Prowl and Bulkhead broke rank and charged at the oncoming Decepticons. Sari ran inside an underground parking space and hid. "Noo!"

I looked over the edge of the car I had positioned myself behind. Megatron had captured Prowl and had pinned him to the ground with his foot, "Don't think that I had forgotten how you sliced off this servo on your pathetic ship so many stelar cycles ago." He pulled out a double edged sword and held it above Prowlls head, "I've waited a thousand stelar cycles for this." I felt anger surging through me as I Transformed. I was a brown dragon, with a short, but muscular neck with an armored head and clubbed tail. I lept out from behind the car and charged at him from his side, "Get...off...of...him!" I bellowed as I careened into his side and barreled him off of Prowl and onto the pavement. Before he could react, I lept off of him, Transformed, and ran over to Prowl, "Are you okay?" He slowly sat up as I braced him with my arm and pushed him into a comfortable position. I Transformed and gently picked him up and set him down on top of my armored back and flew back to where Optimus and Bulkhead were waiting for us. I landed and Transformed letting Prowl lightly land on the asphalt next to me, "Where's Ratchet and Sari?" I asked as I looked around. Optimus pointed at the underground parking space, "Ratchet went to look for Sari in there and we have lost the exact location of Bumblebee." I ran over to the underground parking space and saw that there was ruble and scrap metal every where, "Sari, Ratchet? Are you in here?" I called into the darkness. I spun on my heals as I heard a muffled cry beneath a pile of steel girders. I flipped as many as I could off the pile until I could see Ratchet bending over Sari. I flipped the rest of them off and helped them out, "Are you guys okay?" They nodded. I turned around just intime to see Megatron and Optimus battling it out, "Hang on Optimus! I'm coming!" I ran over to him as Megatron knocked him into a brick wall. I helped him up and looked at Megatron, "So, your a flier, huh?" I Transformed and gave Optimus the signal to hop on. Megatron stared at me, I still had the black metal armor and what-not, but my scales were a bright red. "Then lets fly." I flew up into the air and flew around waiting for my quarry. Soon he flew up into the cloud, he looked at me, "What are you?" Me and Optimus looked at each other as I swivled my neck back so I could look at him and flashed him a toothy grin. I turned my head back around and we both qouted a phrase from the Batman movie, "We're your worst nightmare!" I flew at him and launched a torrent of fire at him while Optimus attacked him from my back.

An idea popped into my head as I yelled at Optimus, "Get down and hang on!" He crouched down on my back and put his axe back into the compartment on his back then gripped the spines on my back. I slightly tilted my wings and rappidly flapped my wings. I curled my neck in and stuck my tail as far out as I could. The fast spinning coupled with my tail sticking out, smacked Megatron down hard into the pavement. I quickly flew down to the ground and let Optimus jump off before Transforming and standing next to him. I saw Sari hiding behind a flipped car and ran over to her with Optimus in tow. "Where's Ratchet and Prowl?" Sari covered her head as another explosion shook her tiny frame, "Ratchet said that he had a fix on Bumblebee's location. So he and Prowl ran off to go and find him. "I looked over the cars edge and saw Lugnut running towards Bulkheads back with his hand Transformed to some kind of time bomb. I looked at Bulkhead and saw he was to busy with Blitzwing to take heed of a warning. I turned to Optimus, "Keep my sister safe." Before leaping over the car and running straight towards Lugnut. Without thinking I reached towards the back of of my leg as I was running and a compartment opened, revealing a long, ninja bamboo-like, energized weapon. It flew out and landed in my open hand. As I grabbed the middle of it with both hands I ran up to Lugnut, who now had the thing his hand was, positioned right behind Bulkheads head. I flew across the asphalt straight at him and I swung my langana straight at his head. "Hahhhhh!" He slightly turned his head to look at me and I smacked him straight in the face and across the street into the neighboring building. I stood there with my langana at the ready incase he counter attacked. I glanced at my hand and saw that my scales were again blue, but I whipped my head back to see Lugnut charging at me. I lightly tugged at the middle of my langana and it split apart into two seperate things. I stretched my wings and lightly flapped them causing me to flip over him and land behind him with my two seperate langanas at the ready and waiting for him to turn around. When he did I was ready. "What?...What are you?" He asked flustered. I cocked my head and smirked, "You really want me to tell you what I am?" I came at him, but he barely dodged my attack and one of my langana weapons effortlessy slid past his chest. "You have to do better than that autobot." I grinned, "Okay then." I spread my wings and flew up into the air and attacked from above. I collapsed my wings and dropped down onto his shoulders and tucked my arms against my side. I saw Bulkhead right infront of me blocking Blitzwing. "Bulkhead!" He turned and saw me on Lugnuts shoulders covering his optic, "Move!" He got out of the way and I saw Blitzwing charging at me. I uncovered Lugnuts optic and tightly wrapped my legs around his neck and threw myself forward and flung him over my body and into Blitzwing. I flipped myself up into the air and landed on my feet as Blitzwings Hothead personality took over, "Get off of me you big lump! So that I may destroy these puny Autobots!" I smirked and Transformed. My scales had turned an evil looking red and my optics burned bright blue. I blew a long stream of sapphire blue fire at them, "You punks sure you want to try that again?" They glanced at each other then Transformed and flew away. "And don't come back!"

I turned around and saw Prowl coming towards me, "Very impressive Sadi." I bowed, "Why thank you." I stood up and smiled. I looked past him and saw Optimus running towards us with Bulkhead right behind him, "We found Bumblebee. He's fighting Starscream, but Ratchet and Sari took the ship and crashed on Dinobot island,and thats where Megatron is headed right now!"Prowl growled, "We'll never get there in time!" I thought for a minute, "Oh yes we will!" I Transformed, this time my scales were once again blue. I swivled my head over and looked at everybody, "Get on." They all hopped on and I flapped my huge wings and took off into the air. I flapped as fast as I could and in five minuetes we were at Dinobot island. "There's the ship!" Optimus called as he leaned over my shoulder and pointed. I looked where he had pointed as he returned to his position. "Hang on!" I said as I went into a dive. I felt the Autobots tighten their grip as I began to spiral down to the ship that had crashed into the side of the mountain. I landed on the ship and let my friends jump off, before I Transformed. I pointed at a hole in the side of the ship and they nodded. I flapped my wings and flew in while they began to climb through the side of the ship. I saw Megatron going towards the allspark. Sari bravley stood inbetween him and it. Remembering a kung-fu trick I had learned a while ago. I ran at him as he grabbed Sari around the middle. He stood up and grinned in her face as she struggled in his hand.

I ran at him, "Yo! Megajerk!" He looked at me and I launched my feet at his middle,then I flipped into the air and uppercutted him in the jaw and sent him flying against the wall next to the allspark. "Ahhhh!" Sari screamed as she fell through the air. I ran up to her and caught her in mid air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw me lowering her to the ground behind me, "Cool. "She said with a big smile. I smiled back. I set her down on the ground as she looked behind me, "Sadi look out!" I turned my head and saw Megatron had added the allspark into his spark chamber and sent a strong blast into my back. With holding my howl of pain I lowered my self to the ground and Transformed shielding Sari and the entering Autobots from the blast with my came up to my head which still kept him hidden from Megatrons optics, "Hurry Optimus, I can't hold out for much longer." I growled through gritted teeth. He nodded and turned to the others and signaled their orders. Megatron stopped battering me as the Autobots attacked him. I Transformed and shook my head to clear the blur. I looked at Megatron and saw Sari running towards something at his feet. She reached down and grabbed it before turnning to Optimus, "Optimus! Catch!"She threw whatever was in her hand at him. He caught it and I saw that it was her key, he said something to Megatron before forcing it into the allspark. I grabbed Sari and held her close to my chest as a blinding light enveloped the interior of the ship.

**Thank you so much for checking this story out! More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You people are awesome! I love you all! :) I'm getting more people on this story athan I was on my other one...I wonder if that should tell me somthing?...**

Chapter five

After we had gotten everything settled and we found that Megatron and his Decepticons had escaped, Sari looked around and I saw what was missing, "Have any of you guys seen our Dad?"We all looked wildly around but to no avail, he was gone. I looked at Optimus who was standing aways by himself. I slowly walked over to him, "Optimus? You okay?" He slightly looked up at me and smiled, "Yes I'm fine." I heard my comlink crackle to life as Bumblebee tried to contact us *Hello? Anybody out there?* I opened my comlink and replied *I'm here Bumblebee. What's up?* *Would you believe me if I said me?* *Considering the trouble you've gotten into before, I wouldn't doubt it.* I sighed *What are your cordinates?* I Transformed as he told me them then I flew off towards his general direction accompanied by Sari. "So, what's it like being a Transformer? I mean, cause I saw you out there. You totally kicked major butt." Sari said perched on top of my head. I rolled my eyes up so I could see her, "Thanks sis. It feels great." She grabbed onto my horns and leaned over, "There I can see...Haaaaa! Hahahahahahaha!" She fell backwards onto my head and started laughing so hard that she was crying. I looked where she had pointed and I began to laugh a deep and loud laugh. Poor Bumblebee had his foot stuck inbetween two branches at the very top of a sycamore tree. I slowly glidded down to him, "How? Never mind I don't even want to know how this happened." I wrapped my tail around his waist, "Just give me a minute. " I opened my mouth and gently grabbed the branch between my teeth and pulled back. Bumblebee's foot fell harmlessly out from the branches grasp and onto my back. "So what happened? Did we win?" Bumblebee asked from my back while Sari sat on my head still giggling from when we found him. "If you mean that we totally kicked Megatrons fat afterburner into orbit then, yeah."My sis said. They began a conversation as I began the long flight back to base.

It got dark before I finally heard the talking stop. I swivled my head back and I saw Sari had fallen asleep in Bumblebees arms and that he had fallen asleep against my neck. I turned my head back around and I could see the base just ahead. All the Autobots were waiting for us at the entrance. I landed as quietly as possible. Every one smiled when they saw how Sari and Bumblebee had fallen asleep. Optimus lead me to Bumblebees room and I gently put Sari in the crook of my wing where it was nice and warm, before I gently picked Bumblebee up and set him down on his berth. I replaced Sari onto my back and said good bye to the bot's before flying back to sumdacks tower. I opened the window and laid Sari down in her bed. I then shut her window and flew up to the roof and curled up so I could sleep. The next morning I opened my eyes and saw a feild of white. I raised my head and realized that in the night it had snowed quite a bit. I lowered my neck infront of Saris window and turned my head upright. "Sari? Are you awake?" She slowly stirred in bed and came over to the window. I smiled as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, "You ready to head to the base? You'll need to put something warm on. "She frowned at me, "Why?" I moved my head so she could see outside, "Yeeeeeey!" She started doing the egyptian in a big circle, she finally stopped and came up to me, "We are so going to have a snowball fight with the Autobots." "That would be fun wouldn't it?" She ran into her closet and grabbed her snow clothes, before running towards me and climbed onto my neck then onto my head. I stood up straight and flapped my wings shaking all the snow off before taking off into the air. "So, who's team do you want to be on?" I asked as we neared the base. She shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know. Probably Bumblebees. "She tensed, "Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes up so I could see her. "I wonder if Optimus or Ratchet would join in?" I cocked an eye ridge, "Or even Prowl?"She giggled, "That would be pretty funny. "She squezzed my crown spines as I dove towards the base entrance. As I landed I Transformed and caught Sari mid-air. I used my other hand and brushed off the snow from my left shoulder letting it fall to the floor. I walked inside and saw Bumblebee playing a video game ^Prowl must be out on patrol.^ I thought to myself. I saw Bulkhead painting a picture and Optimus typing on teletran. I looked around and saw that Ratchet wasn't around. Me and Sari looked at each other, "Self diagnostic." We said at the same time.

I set her down on the ground and she ran over to Bumblebee while I went over to Optimus, " Hey Sadi." "Hi Optimus, what are you looking at?" "Teletran one picked up a Cybertronian signal." "A Decepticon?" He shook his helm, "No it's a non-sentient being, probably a piece of our ship, but we still wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands." When he had finished talking Prowl arrived from patrol and Bumblebee came over with Sari in his hand. "What's going on?" Prime explained again as Bumblebee set Sari down on the ground, "Eeeeeeeh! Camping trip!" She then looked up and saw the three mechs staring at her while I was stiffling a laugh. "Errr...I mean as your resident of earth I should go along and explain the complexities of nature." Then she flashed all three of them with the the biggest grin that she could manage. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He turned his head and looked at Bumblebee too, "Actually you both could stand to unplug yourselves for a few days. Think of it as a character builder." I nodded and took Sari home so she could pack her stuff. When we got back at the base, I saw Bumblebee craming every sort of electronic device that he could into himself. I shook my head and set Sari on the ground and watched as she ran over to Bumblebee trying to help him cram all his stuff in. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Prowl standing next to me. "You ready?" I nodded, "Oh yeah. I'm just waiting for those two." ^Hurry up.^ I thought in my mind directly at Sari. She spun on her heels and looked at me and Prowl, "Did you guys say somthin?" I looked at Prowl shocked. Willing to test it I bent down and looked Sari in the face ^Can you hear me?^ I said in my mind. She took a step back and replied with her mind totally shocked ^Yes. How are we doing that?^ I laughed out loud. "Either I'm crazy,or I'm a mindspeaker." Optimus back tracked, "Wait, what's a mindspeaker?" I looked at him, "A mindspeaker is somone who can converse with anyone else by there mind." Prowl looked interested, "Can you do it with more than one person?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Let's just try with one person. I also think that I can enter people minds and project or extract information. Who would like to be the guniepigatron?" Prowl stepped forward and offlined his optics at the same time that I did. When I onlined them I saw a beautiful mountainside with a was standing not to far ahead of me looking over the land." This is where you escape to from the world?" He turned around almost startled that I was here until his cpu processed his memories. "Can you talk?" I questioned. He slowly replied and motioned with his hand at the landscape, "It's always peacful here. No humans can and wreck it with their machines. " I looked around, "Yes it is, I think it's quite nice." We turned to each other and did the classic ninja bow before we left Prowlls mind. When my optics onlined I saw Prowl barely onling his optics. Ratchet scanned both of us and when he was satisfied that we were fine he turned to me, "Well?"We both nodded," The process is completly safe and I do believe that I can accsess all 5 of your minds at once including Saris. You guys can even accsess other minds, when I have the path way open." Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other and grinned. "But we have to go and recover that peice of ship." The ones selected for the recovery mission were me, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Sari. We stepped outside and the two mechs Transformed. I Transformed and my scales were white. I swivled my neck and looked at the two as Sari climbed onto my back, "You guy's want a ride?" They both Transformed and climbed onto my back, "Here we go. " I lept into the air and flew towards the sumdack tower. I arrived and landed on the roof as Sari ran in and grabbed her back pack. She soon came back panting. I let her climb onto my back infront of Bumblebee before I flew off to the forest. We soon arrived and Prowl said that we were to continue on foot. Sari grabbed the tent bag off of my back and I followed them as Prowl picked a campsite next to a sceanic clifff. I laid down as Sari tried to build a fire with a ring of marshmellows around it. She was currently using a pair of rocks trying to spark it to life. I grew concerned when she squished her thumb. She looked at me and whimpered. "Fine." I sighed and positioned myself infront of the wood and blew a small steady stream of fire onto it till it lit. She squealed in delight and watched as they started to roast onto the sticks. Prowl came over after being pestered by Bumblebee as to where the outlets are in the woods. He sighed and sat down next to me. "I will never understand how nature can put up with mechs like that." " It doesn't have to. People like that normaly don't come out here." He sighed as Bumblebee came up to Sari, "How can you people stand it?! Theres no com. link, no electricity, no t.v., no nothing!" I snickerd and Prowl sighed and rubbed his helm. The moon soon came out and Sari built her tent and crawled inside. The bots Transformered and slept around the tent. When they were situated I curled around them to the point of which I was only visible.

Somtime in the middle of the night, I awoke with something moving against my side. I moved my head and opened my eyes. "Sari? What are you doing?" She smiled and settled into the crook of my neck, "I got cold." I smiled and resumed my curled position.

**I own nothing of the transformers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When I woke up the next morning Prowl was already up and meditating. I jently picked Sari up by her coat scruff and set her down in the tent with Bumblebee still in recharge. I stood up and went over to Prowl after I had Transformed. I sat down next to him, "Ahhh...Have a nice recharge?" He looked at me with a nonchalant look, "Yes I did. We should wake the others. We still have two days before we reach the coordinates where the piece of our ship is." I nodded, "I'll go and wake the two tykes up." He nodded as I pulled my legs off the cliffs edge and walked over to the tent and Bumblebee. I decided to wake Sari up first. I uzipped the tent door and poked my sister, "Sari," I crooned, "Time to wake up sis." She stirred under my finger and while she was waking up I walked over to Bumblebee and remembered what Sari said about him being a real heavy sleeper. I smirked Transformed and grabbed Sari in one of my paws and I ran to the cliffs edge with Prowl in my other one, "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as he squirmed in my grasp. "I believe you have a score to settle with Bumblebee," I said as I landed next to a nearly frozen lake, "And Sari tells me that he's a deep recharger. Wait here." I set them down on the ground and flew into the air, "You might want to take a video." I called from the air before flying back to the camp. Bumblebee was still in a peacful recharge, I snickered and gently grabbed his still carform and flew back to the freazing lake where Sari and Prowl were waiting. They started taking the video unsure of what was going to happen as soon as they saw me. I flew in a circle before I hovered and roared. I felt Bumblebee stir just before he Transformed, "Huh?...What?" He looked down just as I dropped him, "Aaaahhhhhhhh!-" His cry was cut short as broke through the ice and the freezing waters embraced him. He soon exploded out of the water screaming that the water was freezing and trying to run out befor he landed on the bank with his legs still in the water and was crawling out as fast as he could. "What was that for!?" He screeched as I landed next to Sari and Prowl who were laughing their heads off. Bumblebee pitifully wimpered as I Transformed. Prowl regained his composure, "Okay, *giggle giggle* we need to get going." I scooped Sari up onto my shoulder and we headed towards the grumbling all the way. Sari shivered halfway up the cliffside, I couldn't fly 'cause it was to windy. I wrapped my wings around my stomache and she slid into the warm crook that I had made. I returned my attention to the cliff as the blizzard intensified. "We have to stop soon. This blizzards not going to let up. "Prowl turned around and looked down at me from further up from me, "Bumblebee already made it to the top and commed me about a cave where we can rest." He shouted over the howling wind. I soon lost sight of him as the snow grew increasingly thicker. I soon felt the edge of the cliff and hauled my self up and over, "Prowl! Bumblebee!" A servo grasped me and pulled me towards a rock wall, from which I could see the opening of a cave. I soon climbed in and sat down. "Ahhhhh...It's nice to see that you two made it here in one piece." They smiled and I let Sari climb out of the hollow that I had made. When she was safely on the ground I stretched my wings and smiled still using my infared to see everything. There to our left was a large pile of strewn twigs and-and a dead tree! I stood up and walked over to it. I hauled it infront of my compadres and set up a pile of dead sticks away from it but within reach. I took a deep breath and blew a thin stream of fire on it and watched as it licked over the tree. I Transformed and laid down as Sari snuggled up against me. I raised my wing and laid my head down next to her. "Your warm." She sighed. I smiled and raised my head just as she drifted off to a peacful sleep. I could hear the wind howling outside and looked at my other two friends(that were awake)and smiled. Okay, scratch what I just said. Prowl had fallen asleep in meditation and Bumblebee was leaning against him having a case of static snore. I grinned and took a snapshot before recording him snoring. I slowly stood up and ended the recording. I pulled out a large comforter and wrapped Sari in it before going and standing gaurd over the door for my friends.

The next morning I slowly stood up and saw it was still dark and had stopped snowing, but that was not what had woken me up. There appeared to be something lurking in the woods just outside of the cave. I laid my head back down so as to not draw attention to myself and squinted. The being was standing behind a tree. I closed my eyes and opened the link to Prowl's mind. I opened my eyes and looked around I found myself in the same paradise except this time it was dark and the moon was out with the stars shining. He was sleeping against the tree. I walked over and reached out to tap him but he onlined his optics before I did. "Sadi? What are you doing in here?" I got serious, "I don't know what it is, but there is something out in the woods a few feet away behind a tree." He nodded before fizzing out of my view. I opened my eyes and saw that he had activated his hologram projector to make it look like he was still sitting down asleep. I felt something slide by me as I pretended to be asleep. He crawled by and snuck into the woods. "Ahhhh! Gurk..." My head shot up and I looked into the forest. I stood up and looked into the cave, knowing that they would be safe I Transformed and went into the forest. I crept around the tree and saw Prowl sitting against another tree in a small pool of energon. "Prowl!" I ran over and sat him up and checked over him for wounds. He had a small hole in his chest. I sighed and lifted his chest plates and let a breath of relief when I saw his spark wasn't damaged. I lifted him over my shoulder and took two steps before getting tackled from behind. I struggled to keep from falling. I ran over to a tree and laid Prowl against it before pulling out my langana. "Who's out there? Show yourself." I growled. "Your half organic too?" I turned to the voice and saw it was a femme. Her colors were black, purple, gold, and a little bit of red. "Who are you?" I slightly lowered my weapon as she stepped over. "My name is Blackarachnia." I looked at her neck and saw the Decepticon insignia. My weapon blazed back to orginal color, "You are also half organic. Making us somewhat kin,but you have aligned yourself wih the Decepticons. Why? I don't know, but I will protect my fellow Autobots. "She hissed and Transformed into a spider, "And what are you going to do about it? Juding by the scans on you, your of reptilian origin. Most spiders eat reptiles on this planet." I smirked and Transformed towering over her. "Really?Let's see you try. Begone decepticreep. Next time we meet it will be in battle." She slunk back into the woods and disappered. I picked Prowl back up and set him down when I reached the cave. I repaired him as best as I could. Like Ratchet had instructed me as Sari and Bumblebee continued to recharge. I opened the mind link and shot into his open mind. I saw him lying unconcious under his tree. "Prowl! Wake up or so help me I'll do it for you!" No response. "Fine you leave me no choice." I stood back and Transformed. I opened my mouth and shrieked. He shot up straight, "What!?" I smiled, "Hey your awake,great!" He looked at me as if I was crazy then realized that we were in his mind. "What happened?" He asked me as I stood up. "This half organic spider thing attacked you." His optic's dimned, "Blackarachnia." I shrugged it off and fizzled out of his mind. I woke up in the waking world before him and woke Sari up. " Hmm? Oh,hey sis." I smiled, "Come on Sari. Time to get up." She whimpered and rolled over in her sleeping bag. I smiled and nugged her with my snout. " Hey, come on now. Don't make me wake you up like I did Bumblebee." She shot out of her sleeping bag like a rocket, "No, forget that. I'm good." I smiled and watched as she began to pack her stuff up. Bumblebee heard me coming and Transformed before I could even tap his car roof. "I am not going to get soaked in freezing water again!" I smiled and looked over at Prowl as he woke up. "Feeling better?" He rubbed his head and nodded. I laid down and let everyone climb onto my back before I walked out of the cave. It was still snowing and there was alot of snow on the ground to the point that it was brushing my underbelly. I struggled through the it as we continued through the snow. I soon had a blanket of snow covering me so I raised my wings and bent them backwards covering the two bot's and my little sister. I looked back at Prowl for directions, "The arrival cordinates are just up ahead." I nodded and trudged forward through. Up ahead there was a clearing with a piece of shrapnel in the middle. They climbed down, except for Sari who stayed on my head. Prowl was up to his waist in snow and Bumblebee was up to his chest in snow. They waded over to it gasped. I moved over to them to get a clearer look and saw a black bot lying down in a compartment. "Who is he?" I asked. Bumblebee looked over his shoulder at me, " His name is Ironhide. He was Optimus' best friend and tutor until they got separated during the great war. Optimus never heard from him again and he was pretty upset, he will be quite happy to find that he's still alive and functional." I nodded and gently picked him up in my jaws as th others began to climb back onto my back. I flew back to base in a hurry to those that were on the ground I would have been a blur. About 2 hours later we arrived back at base and I gave Ironhide to Ratchet and he grumbled something about being a doctor not a forklift. I chuckled and shook my head as I went to go and find boss bot to tell him the good news I looked around and I saw that he was talking to Ultra Magnus via teletran. "So when are you coming to earth commander?" He seemed to thimk for a minute, "We should be there some time tomorrow. I would also like to hear of this new recruit that you bots have found, I've heard that it's an exceptional fighter." Optimus nodded. "Will do commander." He turned around to find me standing there with my arms crossed, "Hey so a little birdie told me that you used to know a bot named Ironhide?..." That was all I needed to say before he bolted past me straight for the med. bay. I smiled and went to find Sari so I could take her home. I found her sitting on he couch looking quite bored, "Ready to go home squirt?" She turned just as she yawned. I smiled and picked her up. "Okay,let's go. " I turned and shouted back into the base, "I'm taking Sari home. See you guy's tomorrow." I Transformed and Sari climbed onto my back and I flew off to sumdack tower. I arrived and landed lightly on the roof and lowered my tail through the window. She slid down my tail and waved goodnight and crawled into her bed. I laid down on the snowy roof and slowly fell asleep.

**(evil face) Okay, I need to know (not really :) ) how many people thought that Bumblebee deserved that? And sorry if you didn't like that I didn't stick with the show...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are welcome and all flames will be used to roast maershmellows!**

Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed this!

Chapter seven

The next morning I woke up before the sun had even risen. I dangled my tail infront of the window so incase I fell asleep again Sari would be able to climb it and wake me up.

I felt a tap on my head, "Sadi!wake up!" I raised my head and saw sair had climbed my tail and was standing next to me with a near exploding suitcase. "What's wrong Sari?" Tears crept into her eyes, "Powell kicked me out! He said that he looked me up for any information on me and nothing came up!" She burst into sobs, "He said I don't even exist!" She fell onto my foot and began sobbing. I cuddled her into my chest and felt her small body shake against mine. I placed her on my back and took off towards the base. When I arrived I saw that boss bot was preparing a patrol. "Where are you guy's off to?" Prime turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Sadi. The commander is arriving today and we are preparing to meet him. We were going to ask if you would accompany us." I nodded as I Transformed, "Sure, can Sari come?" He nodded as a ball of light entered the sky view and began heading towards the park. I turned to Optimus, "Looks like the party in question has arrived." They were about to Transform when I held my hands up and Transformed, "If you guys want to make a good impression, arrive in style." They smiled and climbed onto my back with Sari riding on my head. I proudly ran down the streets and flew over traffic hearing people 'ooooh' and 'ahhhh'. I soon arrived at the parking lot for burger bot where the ship had landed. The bots climbed off but Sari stayed on my head. The door whooshed open and some smoke appeared out of the ship's inteirior and from what I could see as I Transformed with Sari in hand. The first was halfway down the ramp, he was dark blue and yellow, had a very large chin, and I could instantly tell that he was arrogent. The second one looked similar to a ninja form like Prowl, was mostly white, and had a visor covering his optics, and from his aura he was mostly kind, gentle, and a little curious. The third was pretty large and looked very wise. He had a large hammer/staff, mostly blue and white paintjob, and it seemed to me that he was the commander. They looked around and noticed us standing there. Sari tapped my head and I let her get down onto the floor. She went over to Optimus who was talking to the commander. The one with the big chin caught sight of me and visibly cringed, "Ugh! What is that thing?" I looked over at him as everyone caught sight of me. Optimus came over to me, "Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, this is the new recruit, Sadi." I smiled and waved. Ultra Magnus seemed somewhat shocked, "Optimus, that creature is both organic and Cybertronian. "Optimus nodded, "Yes, but she has proven to be a valuable asset in our battles against the Decepticons." The one that I am asuming was Sentinel Prime scoffed, "We already scanned the entire planet Optimus. There are no Decepticons." I rolled my eyes as Sari jumped from to Optimus shoulder to mine. Sentinal sneered in disgust, "Another organic? Gah! What is it with this planet?" I smiled, "Take care Sentinel Prime,this is my sister and I don't take kindly to people who insult my friends or my sister." He seemed thunderstruck until the commander spoke up. "My name is Ultra Magnus, Optimus has been telling me of some of your accomplishments. Do you have a Transformation mode?" I looked at the other bots and smirked before turning my attention back to him, "You could say that..." I instantly Transformed and all the elite gaurds took a step back and gaped. I had Transformed into an irredescent blue dragon with glowing white eyes. I smiled and re-Transformed. Ultra Magnus nodded and turned around, "We will discuss this more inside the ship." I followed him inside the ship as the door shut leaving Sari outside. I noticed but decided not to say anything as we arrived back in the control room. Ultra Magnus asked me a few questions and I answered accordingly until I answered back with telepathy due to his previous question. Sentinal roared at me, "How dare you not answer Ultra Magnus!" He punched me in the faceplate and sent me flying. I crashed into the wall and slid to the floor. "Sentinel Prime! You will not attack your fellow teamate!" Ultra Magnus reprimanded him and the white one came and helped me up. I smiled at him and rounded on and the bot's tensed afraid I would attack him. I concentrated on the channel to his mind, 'I see you.' I immitated Megatrons voice. He looked around wildly, "Did anybody hear that?" I chuckled as everyone on teem prime snickered. 'I'm going to get you,he he he he...' I looked at Ultra Magnus. "That's enough Sadi." I nodded and stopped projecting things into Sentinals head. He looked at me in confusion, "That was you?" I meekly nodded as Ultra Magnus came and stood next to me, "Yes Sentinal,this is one of the reasons that she is a neccesity to our cause." He placed an arm on my shoulder and motioned to the white bot that had helped me out, "I've also heard tales that you can enter the minds of others?" I nodded, "Then you shall do so with our elite gaurd cyber-ninja, Jazz." I nodded and went and stood infront of him the same way I had with Prowl and bowed. He bowed as well and we both shuttered our optics.

I awoke to find myself on some kind of asteroid. I looked around and saw Jazz was walking towards me, "Jazz." He smiled as he neared me, "So this is your mind set?" I asked motioning around. he smiled, "Nah, just picked this out for our conversation. Why don't you tell me about yourself now that we are by ourselves." I nodded and sat down as he sat down next to me. "So tell me, did you really talk to Magnus...nevermind, man that's crazy." I smiled when he realized his mistake. He chuckled and looked me over, "So what do you Transform into?" I smiled as I stood up and Transformed into a silver, armored dragon. He gasped and stared at me, "Well, you are half organic. That is some kick-butt mode a-" I felt a sudden urge in my spark and grabbed him by the wrist, "We have to go, now!" He stared at me curiously before he fizzled out of existance. I concentrated and followed him back to existence.

When I arrived I saw everyone running around the ship, including Jazz. "What's going on?" I asked Sentinel Prime as he ran past me, "Unidentified object coming in at high speeds." He said as he stopped infront of me. I looked around, "Where's Ultra Magnus and Optimus?" "They went to an allspark shard location." The relization hit me, 'These guy's didn't believe Optimus about the Decepticons!' I turned to everyone else, "Everybody freeze!" They all froze and looked at me, even the jet twins. "We have to go after Optimus and Ultra Magnus!" Sentinal glared at me, "Why? There are no Decepticons on this planet and this object is probably some space junk!" I shook my head and growled. I looked at him and got right in his face, "Look, I don't care if your the magnus yourself, my leader and the autobot magnus lives are at stake here and that's fine with me if you don't care and want to let them offline. But when you know, somewhere deep in your spark that somthin's wrong and you don't listen to it like a glitch-head? That's where you cross the line!" I yelled at him before I turned to the jet twins, "Jetfire, Jetstorm, could you possibly join me?" They nodded. I glanced at Jazz who also nodded. "Good. You guy's aren't on Cybertron anymore, you're on my planet. And when Ultra Magnus or Optimus isn't around, you guy's listen to me. Ya got that?"Not looking at Sentinel I motioned at the door, "Now, let's go kick some Decepticon bahooky!" They all Transformed(except you know who)and drove out of the ship. I looked back at Sentinel who looked like he was going to blow a gasket, "You can't order my troops around! I'll have you courtmarsheld for this!" I shrugged as I Transformed, "Sue me." I flew outside before he could say anything else.

Optimus p.o.v.

"Ratchet!" I shouted as I saw the old bot get blown into a wall as Starscream fired from above. Sari ran over and used her key on him. I vented in relief, but it turned to horror as I saw Starscream zero in on Ultra Magnus. "Get away from him you slagger!" A voice roared full of power and fury from the sky as Starscream landed. I looked towards the origin and smiled.

Back to original p.o.v.

I snarled as I barreled into Starscream. He was nocked completly off his ped's which was pretty amazing since I hadn't Transformed to a large dragon. I stepped off of him and he stood up. I Transformed as he faced me, "Hey 'screamer. What up?" He shrieked and charged at me. I waited and swung my fist up just as he jumped for me. "Aiiee!" He was nocked squaling back onto his butt. Not watching him land I ran straight for Ultra Magnus as Sentinal drove up and Transformed. "Are you okay?" He nodded as Sentinal came over and stared at Starscream, "What is that?" He asked. I smirked, "Huh, oh that's right you've never seen one up close before. That's a Decepticon. Designation; Starscream." A look of shock crept onto his faceplate as Optimus came over. "So you do watch the old history records. Yeah well if your cpu works then you'll remember that this is the Cons sic." He said. I nodded and flew after the runaway train with the alspark shard lodged in the engine. I landed and saw Sari and Bumblebee trying to get it out with her key. I jumped the car and landed right next to them jarring the large shard out and into Sari's waiting hand. I smiled and Bumblebee jumped off with her in hand and the train slowly started to slow down. I looked around and saw Ultra Magnus helping Optimus out of some ruble when Starscream (who had gotten back up) threw Bulkhead away from him and aimed at Ultra Magnus' back. Biting my lip knowing exactly what would happen but not caring as I ran down the rest of the train. I jumped off and pumped my legs harder and harder feeling like I was going at hyperspeed as Starscream shot his ray. "Nooo!" I threw myself infront of Ultra Magnus as he stood up. I cried out as I was hit right in the stomache. When I hit the ground I heard Starscreams mainiacle laugh and struggled to keep my optics online. "Haha, you see!? There is no match for the might of Starscream!" I felt someone cup my head with their hand and support me as I tried to sit up. Looking around I saw Prowl kneeling next to my head, worry written all over his faceplate. I looked back at Starscream and weakly lifted my hand as I aimed. My palm opened up and a large, blue, energy sphere shot out of my hand as he continued to babble. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him back a good ten feet where Jazz ran up to him and put him in stasis cuffs. I leaned back into Prowl's hand as everyone ran over. Forming a semi-circle around me, Ultra Magnus looked down at me with a small amount of regret and sorrow in his optics. Sentinal pushed his way through and glared down at me while pointing a wavering finger, "Ultra Magnus, this bot needs to be taken into custody and courtmarsheled." Optimus looked at him in shock as did Ultra Magnus. "Sentinal, she just saved Ultra Magnus' skid plates and you want her to be courtmarshled?! She's in critical condition!" Ratchet growled from his kneeled position next to me. Sentinal blew air, "So?she disobeyed a direct order!" I coughed and all optics and visors snapped in my direction, "For good reason Sentinal." I weakly gasped out. "Grr, I hate feeling this crummy." They all smiled a little and stared at me as I tried to get up. Optimus pushed me back down and looked at Sentinal, " I don't care, she's coming back home with us." He Transformed and I cringed as Ultra Magnus tried to gently pick me up and set me down in the back of his bed. I smiled at him and Optimus drove back to the elite gaurd's ship. Optimus Transformed and carried me bridal style into the med. bay. Ratchet ran inside after us as Ultra Magnus stayed behind to talk to Jazz and Sentinal. I was set down on the berth and Ratchet immediatly began his work as Optimus left to go and wait with the other bot's. I looked up at Ratchet as he was a mere blurr running across the med. bay. "If I could find where the blocked linkage was I would be able to undo most of the damage done and reverse whatever my scanners indicate that's attempting to surround your spark." I slowly raised my hand and he rushed over to me. "What is it Sadi?" "Ruptured fuel line to...Spark chamber." His optics lit up as he looked down at me. "Of course." He chuckled. "You may have just saved your scaley neck." I weakly smiled at him as he opened my chest plates and started his work. Soon he patched me up and left me alone as Sari and Bumblebee were permitted to come see me. "Sadi!" Sari cried as she ran over to the berth I was on. "Sadi, you have to run! Sentinal radioed the council on Cybertron and they have agreed with him! They're taking you back to Cybertron for a courtmarshel! Ultra Magnus tried to stop them but he's powerless against the whole council." Bumblebee said as he came over. My eyes widened, but my expresion otherwise remained neutral.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"When do I leave?" They stared at me in shock. Sari, who had managed to climb onto my chest, smacked my chasis, "You don't mean that you're actually going to go?!" I sat up and caught her in my hand, "Sari," I sighed, "I have to go. If the whole council on Cybertron has made it's decision then I, as a Cybertronian,must abide by whatever that decision may be. "She started to cry against my chest. I raised her up to my face and cooed to her, "Shhh, it'll be okay Sari. I promise one of these day's I'll come back." She raised her head, "Promise?" I nodded and she wipped her nose. I handed her back to Bumblebee, "Now I'm going to leave my little sis with you Bumblebee, can you take care of her for me?" He nodded and saluted me. I stood up and clapped him on the back. "Thank's 'bee, but this also means that if anything happens to my sister, I'll be comin back for you." I smiled and handed her off as Optimus came in. The two took this as their cue and left me alone with Optimus. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Sadi? Because we can hide you here somewhere until they leave-" He was cut off as I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Optimus, it's fine. This is something I have to do. It wouldn't sit right with my spark if I didn't do this." He nodded and turned toward the door. "Well, they're ready and waiting for you."My wings slightly drooped, but I followed him out into the main room. I faithfully stood by him as the Autobots realized that we were there. Ultra Magnus's gaze was clouded with sorrow, only visible to my optics. The only one who wasn't sad that this was happening was Sentinel Prime. He came up and forcefully grabbed my fore arm. "You're coming with me."

I followed him without complaint keeping my head down, but before we made it out the door, I sent a mental message to all the friends I was leaving behind, 'This isn't goodbye, it's just see you later.' I saw them all crack a small smile before I was hauled outside. Jazz, the twins, and Ultra Magnus went ahead into the ship while Sentinal remained outside with me. I watched as he pulled two things from his subspace. After he set them down on the ground he pointed downwards with his finger, "Kneel." I did so, not really blaming him since he was a good deal shorter than me. He picked up the darker gray one and slapped it over my mouth. He sneered down at me, "So you won't cause any problems with the other prisoners, and these are so... " He picked up the white and green metal things that looked like cuffs and forced my wrist's into them, "You won't try to escape." I tried to stand up, but a painful shock of electricity sent me to my knees where I became frozen. Sentinal chuckled, " There now, aren't so tough are you?" I ignored him and lowered my head as he grabbed my shoulder and dragged me inside the ship. I was still being dragged on my back down the hallway when I started to see prison cells. Looking closer I noticed that they were not empty, each cell had one Decepticon. I mentally gasped when I knew all the Decepticons, save three, that were there. There was, Blitzwing, Lugnut, two jet's that kinda looked like Starscream, one being more feminative, and then there was a brown hummer with purple windows. Sentinal typed a password onto a pannel and the cell door opened. He picked me up with one hand and tossed me into the empty cell next to Blitzwing. I hit the wall and collapsed to the floor. Looking over I saw Blitzwing cringe at the dent I had left in the wall. I slowly got up from the floor and resumed my kneeled position as the electric door fizzled back into place. I looked around and felt the ground shake as the ship took off. Sentinal sneered at me before walking over to wall and disarming the cell doors. He then went over to Lugnut, who appeared to want to say something. "And what do you have to say decepticreep?" He did something to the thing on his mouth and it slightly opened so he could talk, "Megatron is mighty! He wi-." He was cut off as sentinal rolled his optics and shut the thing again. He turned to everyone and sneered before walking out.

After he left I could hear everyone broadcasting their thoughts trying to figure out who I was. I smiled under the mask/gaurd thing on my mouth and opened the mind pathway for the two 'cons that I knew. 'Vho is she?' I heard Blitzwing ask in his head. 'Some autoscum obviously Blitzwing.' They both stared at each other like they had lost their minds. Before things got out of control I decided to step in. 'Hello.' They looked around, 'Vho said that?' I mentaly chuckled causing them to again look around while I kept my head down. 'I'm your neighbor Blitzwing.' They finally figured it out and stared at me, 'How are jou able to do this?' Blitzwing asked. 'I'm telepathic.' I said as I felt the ship wobble and a strange unknown force of electricity was absorbed into the hummer. It Transformed revealing a brown Transformer with purple optics in place. He stretched and sighed, "Ahhh, after being in the car so long,it feels good to get out and stretch." He looked around as I lowered my head again and smiled under the thing, 'Here's my ticket out'. "Well now, what do we have here?" He went over to Lugnut and undid the cuffs and the mouth gaurd allowing him to stand up. " Thank you Swindle. Help me free the rest of the Decepticon's. So that we may return to our glorious leader Megatron." Swindle's optics eyes brightened, "Megatron? My best customer! It'll be good to see him again." After all the Decepticons were free, Swindle supplied them with weapons. The female bot that looked like Starscream looked at me then at Swindle. I made it look like I was silently pleading that she remain silent. "What about the autobot? What do we do with her?" Swindle turned and finally took notice of me in my kneeled position. 'Perfect!' "Well, what's this?" I refused to look up at him. He crouched down next

to me and lifted my head so he could look into my optics.'Come on take the bait!' Apparentally my optics gave away the rage and how infuriateded I was. He sneered and turned to Blitzwing, "We'll take her with us. She'd make an exelant gift for Megatron."Blitzwing came over to me, as he picked me up bridal style, I tried to squirm out of his grasp. The cuffs that Sentinal had put on me jammed my systems again, making me melt into his arms and go limp. I looked up at him anger and fake fear now completly evident. His face switched to Random who smiled evily. I shuddered, 'That was a litlle creepy' and offlined my optics. They soon ran down the hallway over to the exit door and Bliztwing went over to Lugnut who Transformed and opened his cargo bay. Blitzwing walked in while carrying me and set me down against the wall while he went and sat against the other wall. I leaned forward and slowly put myself in a kneeling position. I onlined my optics and lowered my head as he came over to me and crouched infront of me. I shook in anger as he placed his hand on the side of my face and carressed my cheek with his thumb. I hesitantly looked up at him,my optics full of fake fear, 'Come on, think I'm helpless' I growled in my mind. Currently Icy was in control. He placed his other hand on my face and removed the gaurd. I gratefully moved my jaw around.

With my hands still cuffed behind my back and in my kneeled position, I was still completly powerless to do anything against him (not!). With my energon nearly depleated,I was getting weaker and weaker by the second (Okay, that was partial show and partial true. I was a little hungry...). He looked down at me, "Vhy vere jou in zhe autobot's prison?" I looked at him fearful to even speak without blowing my cover. His face switched to Hothead and growled. His hand struck like lightning grabbing my neck and lifting me off the ground. Even though I was slightly taller than him,I was alot lighter and weaker in my current state. He pinned against the wall his face a fraction away from mine. "Vhen I speak to jou, jou vill ansver me. Jou got that little femme?" I weakly nodded and mentally smiled as he dropped me to the floor, " I..disobeyed... A direct...command from Sentinal...Prime." He cocked his head to one side as Icy took over again, "Vhy?" I looked up at him, still on the verge of laughing and trying to keep a straight face, "Because I had to save Ultra Magnus." I saw small amount of sympathy flicker across his optic. He began to circle me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze until he came back infront of me and chuckled. "What?" He pointed at me, "Jou, jou vhere the vone vho vas the strong femme that could change into that scally creature." I froze in shock at realization of my identity. He circled me again and Hothead took control behind my back. My one weakness in bipedial mode was interogation. There are two modes,one is where you simply speak to them, but I knew that was not the way Blitzwing wanted to do it. The second form is when you go to a scientist(they all know how to do this)and request a mindcable, it conects to the back of your head and the offendor,and allows them to enter your mind with out permision that would be why I was even slightly scared,the rest was just a hopeful show. He leaned in close to me and I cringed as he breathed down my neck. He got right next to my audio receptor, "And here ve are, jou are poverless against me, and I am free to do as I vant, maybe even an interrogation before Megatron. " He growled. I cringed, 'His breath smell's terrible!' But breathed a sigh of relief when Lugnut called over the P.A. system, "Blitzwing, we are landing infront of the base. Megatron will be waiting." Blitzwing grumbled and replaced the gaurd on my mouth and picked me up bridal style again and stepped down onto the rocky ground. He looked down at me as I squirmed in a small amount of fear about the thought of being given to Megatron. He snickered as Lugnut Transformed. Blitzwing began walking down the hallway and stopped infront of a door with a Decepticon insignia proudly welded on it. He sent a mental ping and was answered. He seemed puzzled at first but shrugged his shoulders and set me down facing the hallway on the ground. I looked at him in fear and opened the pathway before he left, 'Blitzwing,don't leave me here!' 'Sorry sveetspark, your Megatrons now. Have fun!' I closed the link when heard the door whoosh open behind me and fog poured out around me and into the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

My spark beat increased as I heard a chiling laughter behind me somewhere. I made myself look like I felt doomed, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was completly at his mercy(not really). I felt large hands grab my shoulders and pull me inside. The door shut and I was consumed by the darkness. I began to slightly shake as I made my sparkbeat increase tenfold. I heard a sinister laughter as I began to shake.'Gosh I hope he and Blitzwing buy this'. I could sense a presence infront of me and tried to open the link but a peircing pain tore through my processor. I colapsed into a kneeling position as a voice spoke from out of the darkness, "I was warned of your telepathic abilitys. I am not one myself, but I do know how to attack you and defend myself." The pain subsided and I onlined my optics again and looked around. I saw two peds infront of me. Dark gray, peds.'Please tell me that I didn't bite off more than I can chew.' Was my only thought as a servo grabbed me by the jaw and picked me high up off the ground. I shook in slight anger and fear as blood red optics met my electric blue one's. "Now,tell me little femme. What are the autobot's plans?" I stared at him. He sneered, "Of course. Forgive my thoughtlessness." He set me down and slipped the gaurd off and removed the stasis cuffs. I tried to stand up, but only succeded in falling back onto my diode. Staring at him with fear flashing in my optics, I managed to shuffle myself backwards as far as I could go until I felt a resoundig 'thud' when my back hit the wall. I growled as he chuckled and came over to me, "Now now, why would you try to run from me?" I cringed, "You are evil. I maybe a youngling, but I am not stupid Megatron."

He growled and trapped me against the wall holding me up by the neck. "No one refuses me femme!" I struggled against his grip as he slowly started to crush my intake valve. "Beg for mercy femme." He growled. I winced as he tossed me on the floor. I landed on my side facing away from him and smirked. Without a second to lose I Transformed and shot a fireball at the wall. He gasped and dove away, as I ran back down the hallway while opening a mental pathway with the first three bot's that came to mind; Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead. 'Hello?' The first presence I felt slightly willing was Prowl's. 'Prowl?' No reply, must be meditating.'Prowl! Stop your fragnogin meditation and answer me!' I got an irritated growl on the other end, 'Prowl, I swear if you don't answer me soon, when I get out of here I'm comin down there and I'm gonna slag you so hard!...Prowl!' 'What!?' I chuckled at his outburst. 'And here I thought that you would be receptive to your friend Prowl.' '... Sadi?' I blew up the wall infront of me and flew into the open sky. 'You betcha.' I heard his mental shock and chuckled as I made a bee-line for the base. 'Where are you?' 'Currently I am making a beeline for the base since I just escaped from Megatron.' There was a gasp, 'Okay, we are all ready and waiting. If you hurry you can surprise Sari. She and Bumblebee aren't here yet.' 'Okay then, see you later.'

The link with him closed as Bulkhead answered mine hesitatingly, 'H-hello?' I smiled at his hesitation, 'Aww bulky, surely your not afraid of little ol' me?' 'Sadi!' I chuckled, 'Hiya Bulkhead. How's my wreckingball doing?' 'I'm doing good Sadi, wait, where are you?' 'On my way to the base since I just, snap!I'm going to have to talk to you later bulky.' I closed the path as I was shot at by Lugnut and Starscream. I felt a searing pain on my hind leg and saw a shot from Lugnut had sliced open my scaly armor and my circuits and flesh were mixing. I ground my teeth and concentrated and flying even faster. Detroit came into view and I decided opening the P.A. system to the base, "Decepticons in bownd!" I bellowed. I heard a few couple shouts before I shut it down and hoped the bot's had gotten my message. I landed in a feild and concentrated till I was a soft grey with a pair of ivory collored horns on the top of my head and purple optics that had(for some reason, I don't know how I did this)some kind of hazy purple smoke blowing from my eyes. And from the 'con's expression, it was pretty awesome! "Leave me alone this instant or I'm going to slag you so hard that Megatron won't have enough spare parts to replace your sorry hides!" I roared. They took a step back while readying their weapons. With my sensitive audios, I could hear sirens wailing in the distance and sneered at the 'cons. "You don't wanna leave? Fine, let's dance, but let me warn yah, I'll put a few ding's in you." They charged at me weapons at the ready. I spun on my feet to the side and swung my tail at Lugnut and batted him aside while taking Starscream on full stride. "Die pathetic techno-organic!" He shrieked to me. I turned and pounced on him. I picked him up in my big jaws and swung my head back and threw him into air, "Hey Lugnut!" He looked at me, "Fetch!" He looked up at Starscreams fading figure and Transformed before following him. I smiled and turned around when I heard my fellow team mates pull up and Transform. "Hey guy's. Did ya miss me?" They laughed and I Transformed as Bulkhead gave me a huge hug. I patted him on the back, "Umm, Bulk. Crushing, not breathing." "Oh sorry." He said as he set me down on the ground before giving me a sheepish grin. I sighed and let my shoulders droop. "Well this has most certainly been an eventful we go home?" They laughed at me and we went back to base. Well,I flew. I soon landed infront of the homey warehouse and Transformed.

"Ahhh. It feels great to be home. " "S**adi**!" I turned around and grinned when I saw Bumblebee and Sari running towards me. "Hey guy's!What's up?" Sari cried as she lept into my arms. "I missed you so much!" I hugged her to my chest as Bumblebee wrapped his arms around my waist. "We both missed you!" I chuckled and set my hand on his shoulder. "Well I hope you won't miss me to much cause I'm not going anywhere any time soon." They cheered and smiled. That is until we heard the command ship land outside. I walked outside after giving Sari to Bumblebee and crossed my arms. The door opened as everyone stood next to me(except Ironhide who was still in stasis). Sentinel Prime ran out and pointed an accusing digit at me. "You!you helped the Decepticon prisoners!" I cocked an eye ridge. "Really?Where's your proof?" He smirked, "The council accepted my word credible enough." I snorted, "Heh, well you sure fooled them with your persnicity act." Jazz and everyone snickered. "They have ordered your arrest and demand that you come to Cybertron immediatly." I shrugged, "They want to talk to me? Tell them to come down here. They probably know where to find me." He stared at me with his mouth open and his giant chin hanging. Jazz noticed this, "S.p. Might want to close your mouth before an organic tries to fly in." He snapped it up real quick. Sentinal soon realized that I wasn't going to leave willingly so he tried to step up his game. "If you don't come with me right now-" I rounded on him, "You'll what? Incase you haven't noticed you're on my turf right now, not Cybertron! So start acting like a mech and own up. Tell the council if I'm that important right now then I'll see them soon now won't I?" He fumed as I walked back inside the base with everyone smiling after me. The command ship soon left, but Jazz stayed behind with us. I spared him a small smile and led him to his quarters next to Sari's and mine. "There you go. Kinda homey if you ask me." I turned to look at him and saw him nod. "Thank's." I waved it off. "It's no problem. Most humans, err, used to be humans are mostly hospitible. He nodded and went inside of his room. We continued like that for some time, Prowl developed processor over matter, we found out Starscream has five clones, and fun stuff like that. And Ironhide woke up. Unfortunatly we had the only prepared spare room next to Bumblebee. Poor mech. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

A few weeks later we got an interesting notice on teletran-1. Ratchet looked over at it and gasped, "Hey Sadi." I came over to him, "Yeah?" He cleared his gravely throaght, "I believe your request of Sentinal to the council has been answered." I cocked my head to one side before looking on the screen. There was a very large autobot beacon signal entering earths atmosphere. "Oh." I went outside after Optimus had the entire crew follow him outside. I looked up as the large craft landed and the door opened and five Autobots stepped out. Optimus dipped his head in respect, "Council members. Welcome to earth." They dipped their heads in return. "Optimus, we have heard much of your accomplishments here on this planet. Where is the autobot that Sentinel Prime has spoken of?" The red one with horns on his head said. "Right here sir. " I said stepping foreward. They all stared at me, "What abomination is this organic thing?!" I slightly cringed at the white and blue one's tone and words. The mint green one elbowed him, "Mirage!" I sadly smiled, "No it's alright. no bigy. " The older red one looked at Optimus, "We will have to hold the interogation in Omega Supreme. Where is he?" Prowl sighed and was about to offer to take them to Dinobot island until the army green one raised his hand, "The autobot in question has to be the one to take us there. Sorry, erm.." He trailed off at my name. I smiled, "Name's Sadi." He nodded. I waved at the bot's, "I'll be back soon." I Transformed and the council took a step back and gasped. "Hop on." The hesitantly climbed on between my spines and hung on. "Dinobot island, here we come!" I lifted off into the air and flew at breakneck speed. The minty green one laughed, "Ha! This takes me way back to the time that I was on the planet airial." He continued with the story until I landed and they got off. "Nice story Kup." He smiled that someone appreciated his story for once as I stepped infront of them, "Step lightly now. We're on the dinobots territory." The red one with horns tilted his head, "Why do you care?" I swung my neck around to look at them. "On this planet, I don't care if you're here to arrest me but you guy's are my responsibility."

My ear twitched and I snapped my head back to the front and I saw Grimlock, Snarl, and Swoop come into the clearing. "Me grimlock no like intruders. Dinobot's destroy!" He roared as I bellowed at him. "Rrrraaaagh!" He growled at me and I snarled at him. "Go back to where you came from Grimlock. You have no buisiness, they're not here to hurt you." I roared when I finished my sentence. He growled and slunk back wards into the bushes with his followers going after him. I straightened up and started walking to where omega had crashed. "Are you guy's coming?" They followed me without a word as we trudged onwards. They soon saw that Omega Supreme had crashed into the side of a mountain. "Well, that most certainly will be a struggle to get to. Unless..." Mirage sheepishly trailed off. I smiled, "No problem!" I Transformerd and they all hopped on and I flew into Omega's hull. They all jumped off and I Transformed. "You will have to wait in the control room until we are able to begin the interogation." I cringed and he saw, "No. It's only a verbal interogation. We do those on prisoners of war. Don't worry." I smiled and went off to the control room to await my fate. When they did finally call me in I sat down at a small table infront of them. They asked me questions and I simply answered them truthfully. They thanked me and sent me back to the control room. I sat in the pilot seat and quietly drummed my digets on the arm rest. The door swoshed open and they all came in and stood infront of me. Cliffjumper spoke first and my eyes filled with tears. I lowered my head and nodded, "I understand." I Transformed and they all climbed on. We flew back to base in silence. When I arrived everyone was gathered and waiting for me. Ironhide saw me first and called everybodys attention as I landed and let the council jump off before Transforming. Sari ran up to me with Bumblebee in tow. "What happened are you staying? Please tell me that you are staying!" She pleaded. I looked her in the eye with a sorrowful face. She gasped and was about to start crying when I grinned, "Okay." She sqeualed and tackled my foot. I scooped her up into my hand as Bumblebee tackled me, "Hurray!" Bumblebee climbed onto my head as Bulkhead realized what was going on and stomped over to me. "You're staying!" He said right before he picked me up and nearly crushed the life out f me with a huge hug. "Aww,love you to Bulk." He smiled and squezed harder, "Ugh...Bulk...choking not breathing!" His eyes flew open and he dropped me. I landed on my but with 'Bee still on my head and rubbed my throaght wwith my spare servo. Sari looked up at me, "Are you really staying or is this a joke?" I held her up right infront of my face and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere and that's a promise."

Fin


End file.
